Total Drama Kill Game
by Namida Kurokami
Summary: [I am from Poland and I write my stories to improve my language] When people rupa is forced to play for life and death, various secrets can come out. Especially that most of them know each other perfectly. Is the person standing next to you really is your friend. Or maybe he really hates you in the depths of his soul. The matter is so much weird that no one remembers being here.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Gwen woke up in freshly bedding bed completely dressed. Felt a great pain in her head. The only thing that reached her was the fact that she was in a completely strange, academic-like room. The windows were curtained with thick, metal plates. The light inside gave rather climatic gothic lamps. Last she remembered it coming to the square of a huge, school-like building in response to a letter. Invitation from Chris.

"Demit, I could guess that it's another of his tricks."

On the table she look a piece of paper pressed against a small object. It was an ID.

 **Gwen: Total Loner.**

She no comment it and look a note.

 _"Everyone is go in the grand hall at 12:00"_

Look in the clock was just nine but by hacking up their previous exploits, their host decided to go straight to the place. When she got there it turned out that there were already four other people there. DJ, Eva, Heather and Alejandro. They all had plaques similar to her.

"Greetings, Gwen," the big-guy greeted her.

 **DJ: Total Cook.**

"Someone knows what's going on here?" Goth asked.

"No" told short Eva, lifting her dumbbells in both hands.

 **Eva: Total Bully.**

"It's obvious" Heather snorted. "We're waiting for Chris to kindly explain this kidnapping. I did not write for any new show."

 **Heather: Total Diva.**

"It's little crosover our plans, but what will not take too long," Alejandro said.

 **Alejandro: Total Manipulator.**

"What plans are you talking about" she took up subject Gwen.

"Nothing" the Latino denied, throwing nervous glances from side to side.

"On the common apartment for misfortune. Him nd Heather" Alejandro in the door stood just Sierra.

 **Sierra: Total Stalker.**

"So you are still a psychofan of this fucking programwho must know every bit of our life" Noah has also entered the room.

 **Noah: Total Bookworm.**

"I can not help it" the girl was dreading "this is where I met the love of my life. Was someone watching him?"  
"I do not, and I'm not going to look for a bream," Jo snapped at them.

 **Jo: Total Feminist.**

Sierra had throw it on her but the familiar laughter interrupted them.

"I'm dream?" exclaimed the fat guy, running into the room "next season for my friends!"

 **Owen: Total Glutton.**

„I'm remember to contrakt for model magazyn no next season" told Justin.

 **Justin: Total Model.**

"So you did not lose your charm as you complained during the second season," Owen said happily. "I never doubted you."

"Yes, my fears were unfounded," replied the model, ignoring Owen's soggy eyes, "I am still number one in the magazines."

"I dare not agree" Topher stood in the door "I have already given two interviews."

 **Topher: Total Copycat.**

"Phi, you're not good at me" Justin snorted theatrically, improving their hair.

"If take we have please girls the jude it" snarled Topher.

"Not me" Gwen quickly protested.

"I out" Heather snorted.

"Speech does not have me involved" Eva said.

"Maybe we take care of it" Katie and Sadie run the room holding hands

 **Katie: Total Sweet girl.**

 **Sadie: Total Friend sweet girl.**

"Guys it is not good moment in for topics" - Behind them, Trent squeezed inside - "Sameone look my gutar?"

 **Trent: Total Guitarist.**

"My gameboy lost, too" - said Sam going behind him.

 **Sam: Total Player.**

"Stop it is probably not the most important thing to do" Heather rolled eys "Frist find Chris instend of yours toys"

"Hey, people, you could not block the passage." Cody's voice came from behind Sam and Trent.

 **Cody: Total unlucky romantic.**

"We can not walk" Cameron added.

 **Cameron: Total Plodder.**

Sierra is repture.

"Two Codys" she shouted running to them with open arms.

Lucky both jump to the side so that Sierra accidentally wrapped her arms around a completely different person

''Sha-yeach" shouted white-hair man „Light go and he immediately wins woman heart.

 **Lighning: Total A** **thlete**

"I do not want to be nugathly but she she ran into you by accident" Mike noticed.

 **Mike: Total** **The Multiple Personality Disorder**

"That's right," Sierra said quickly, stepping back. "I'm loyal to my Cody-kins"

"Ha" Alejandro chuckled. "Which one of those puddles is real Cody?"

Sierra was supposed to answer, but when she opened her mouth she realized that was not able to answer that question with certainty.

"That's obvious," the blonde said happily, joining them. "Cody is standing here." Lindsay choose to the DJ.

 **Lindsay: Total Dumb**

"Sorry sis. It not me" DJ denied politely.

"You were quite close" Beth tried to cheer her up.

 **Beth: Total omen of bad luck.**

"If it was close then I am the Queen of England," Eva snorted, never ceasing to raise and lower her dumbbells.

"I see our little girl again has a braces" said Justin.

"Yes. My dentist the dentist told me to wear it. Meaby I should not so many sweets"

"Sorry guys and sis a morning toilet took me somewhat" the conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Leshawna.

 **Leshawna: Total master of dance.**

"Ok, there are already twenty-two of us, that is how many started in the first season" observed Noah "We have to wait for someone before the host deigns to appear?"

"This game will not take place without me"

The least expected person entered the room. Ezekiel. Strangely, it looked quite normal. Just like the beginning of the first season.

 **Ezekiel: Total Unfit to live**

"You look pretty good," Cameron said to him," almost, "added as he squatted and scratched his right leg behind his ear.  
"Our mutations have disappeared and now we are as it was before," Dakota joined them. She also did not have anything of a mutant in her.

 **Dakota: Total** **millionaire.**

"But how it happened " Sam wondered. After his expression, one could conclude that he is not completely happy about the change of his girlfriend

"You do not know when you changed from a mutant to a man again. Interesting." Scarlett appeared behind them. Her hair was bunched up again, and there was no sign of madness on her face.

 **Scarlett: Total devilish genius.**

"Wait, did not you want to blow up the island," Mike remarked. "How come Chris invited you again. It's dangerous."  
"I'm afraid you're right, buddy," Jasmine was coming in this time

 **Jasmine: Total** **archaeologist**

"Why this drama," said the red-haired woman, "I am not the only _evil_ in this program. You should know it yourself, Mal.  
"I'm Mike and only Mike," said the boy, "I got rid of my extra personalities some time ago.  
"Are you sure?" Scarlett raised one eyebrow skeptically.  
Mike was about to answer but they were interrupted by a terrified woman's scream and something that sounded like an alarm siren. Soon after, Anna Maria and Beardo came in.

 **Anna Maria: Total Stylist.**  
 **Beardo: Total sound background.**

"What's wrong with you?" Gwen took care of her.  
"Do not talk, just get out of the way" Anna exclaimed, pulling her aside.  
She did it at the last moment because a second later something went right in front of them.  
"I do not intend to take part in this with you," Amy and Samey yelled at once, rolling around and tearing the ground.

 **Amy: Totally bad twin.**  
 **Samey: Totally good twins.**

It was only when the DJ and Jasmine separated them that they stopped fighting.  
"Girls do not think that the fight between each other solved our problems" began Justin trying to blink to them flirtatiously but the only thing he achieved was a casual blow in the face of one of them.  
"He's right," Leshawna added. "You can settle your case when we find out what's going on here" those words would be enough to calm down the twins.  
After a few minutes of silence, Duncan joined them. A large, fresh tumor was visible on his forehead.  
"I would have been earlier but something threw me back into the room."

 **Duncan: Total good criminal.**

"I apologize for this, I suffered a little" Amy said quickly pretending to be repentant "I had to hit you by accident but I assure you that I have not seen you"  
"They did you a good job," Gwen said to him.  
Although they were not together, she tried to treat him as it used to be, even if it was awkward.  
"It's not them," he denied. "I brushed my forehead too much when I saw what he was writing on my ID.  
"Well, what's going on is that you have another season to prove that you're a real bastard" she smiled at him.  
"Thanks," he returned the smile.

He did not admit it aloud, but he came to this place only because he hoped to see her. Recently, he had a lot of time to think about the prison cell and came to the conclusion that he wanted to use her too much to tease Courtney. She had the full right to piss him off. And it was with Gwen that he had the most common interests. To date, he remembered their first kiss.  
"I will file a lawsuit" I do not even have to turn around to see who said it.

 **Courtney: Total lawyer.**

The furious mad woman entered the hall with a royal step.  
"Court, wait for me," the redhead shouted after her.  
"I do not have time, Scott," she snarled at him.

 **Scott: Total farmer.**

"I thought we gave each other a second chance" he began.  
"Yes, but now we have more important things in our minds," Courtney snorted, then shouted at the others - would anyone tell me what's going on?  
"Nobody knows the princess," Duncan replied, ironically accenting the last word. "I think you will have to wait a bit to write to the judge.  
After some time, a kissing couple joined them.

 **Geoff: Total party player.  
Bridgette: Total Surfer.**

"Some of you know what's going on here," the blond asked for a moment, pausing to get stuck in the girl, "I woke up in a completely enchanted room, Brid, the same, but we do not know why. After Chris's admission, I have such emptiness in my head that I do not remember anything. Even parties. And I always remember the party."  
"I do not know anything either," agreed Bridgette.  
"So we're not the only ones," Harold and Rodney followed them.

 **Harold: Total Ballerina  
Rodney: Total craftsman.**

"So Doris is a ballerina," Duncan could not resist teasing a skinny boy.  
"Men, You're here too ," Harold sighed.  
"He and many beautiful ladies" his red-haired companion dreaded looking butterflies in the direction of Gwen, which did not escape the attention of a criminal.  
Duncan opens his mouth to get along, but at the same time Izzy came in through the storm as he held unconscious Dave and Tayler under the armpits.

 **Izzy: A total psychopath.  
Dave: Total Mizophob.  
Tyler: Total comedian  
**  
"Please tell me it was not you who took care of them," said Bridgette.  
"It's not me," Izzy said with a smile. "I only brought them here so that they would not lie in the corridor like your troupe.  
"So who?" Beth asked herself, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.  
"It's probably my doing" the fat blonde laughs as she steps inside.

 **Sugar: Total master of abomination.**

"You," Courtney made big eyes.  
"It was an accident," Sugar said, "I accidentally sneezed in the direction of Dave, and this fainted in horror came up with this here" she nodded toward Tyler - "I have never seen anyone in my life who would be so afraid of a stupid cold.

"That is true evil" Max shouted running inside.

 **Max: Total nanny.**

"What a villain wrote it on my ID card?" inquired.  
"But it harmonizes your aura," said a small blonde behind him. 

**Dawn: Total medium.**

"Was it an enchanted castle" a teenager dressed in pink was delighted.  
"It looks more like a perfect anti-zombie bunker," Shawn said.

 **Ella: Total fairy-tale princess.  
Shawn: Total survival expert.**

"Brick McArthur apologizes for being late," another man saluted.

 **Brick: Total Cadet.**

"It's really a great fortress" Leonard said going in with two girls "Sky, Zoey it was an honor to accompany you in this trip"

 **Leonard: A total wizard.**

"You realize that we have just gone through a few corridors?" Sky said matter-of-factly.

 **Sky: Total athlete**

"But you will not deny it was fun," laughed Zoey.

 **Zoey: Total medicine.**

Just before noon, when they thought they were in the set they heard more footsteps.  
"And I'm telling you that was the biggest fish they've seen" a fat girl was winding all the time when the accompanying boy just kept quiet.  
 **  
Staci: Total talker.  
B: A total clam.**

"Ok everyone is here" said a voice that no one knew. He was a mixture of excitement, amusement and a quiet threat.

"Could McLean wear his pants so tight that his voice changed," Duncan sneered.  
"You have something to my voice" a small white and black bear jumped onto the stage with a rostrum "Hello everyone. I am your director of Monokuma, "he said.

Bear had a rather unusual appearance. His right side was completely white except for the small black eye with a friendly smile on the half of his face. The second was her total opposite. Black with a bloody red eye that resembled a horizontal bloody scar. He also had a white belly and a strongly protruding navel.

"Chris, you've got a lot of cramps," Lindsey said.  
"I'm not Chris" denied Monokuma"you will not see him again".  
"So clear, sure." Courtney twisted her eyes eloquently. "Sure, you'll show us the artificial body again, then go out and laugh. Anyway it does not matter. I'm not going to be involved in another of your games.  
"I'm not Chris," he repeated calmly, "but you will play my game now.  
"And if we have no intention," Duncan said.  
"Well, you will not leave here if you do not," the self-appointed director replied calmly. "You can try but it is impossible to open this door with force.  
"So what are we going to do to leave Mr. No-Chris," Heather asked surly, who seemed more interested in sawing her nails with a nail file than what was going on around her.  
"It's simple"the Monocume's red eye flashed "You have to kill someone."  
"Kill it crazy," Dave could hear panic.  
"What will not you say?" Noah sneered, then asked. "What if nobody kills anyone?  
"We will worry about it in a few days if there is still a need" Monokuma was very calm " Because you see in such a small space that you have at the start, it is not difficult to strain."  
"He's right," Scarlett said, "even if it's a joke space, considering our size, it's very small. We only have private rooms. Kitchens with a dining room and this room. I noticed that there are passages to further wings and floors, but they are blocked. It's a matter of time before it gets stuck.  
"Pu pu, and that's what I'm saying," agreed Monokuma. "I will be forgiving and leave you for a moment with this message to assimilate." We will meet here in the evening at 18:00 then you will get more information." he disappeared after these words.


	2. Chapter 2: Start Game

Silence lasted about a quarter of an hour before it was faint Owen's fart.

"Yo, buddy" Geoff covered his mouth and nose with his hat "I know that this strange misiek told us to kill here but I am sure that he bluffed and in the evening we all take part in a thematic party, and these circumstances are directed to put us in the right mood."

"I do not think it's just a lie," Scarlett corrected her glasses. "Too much effort in this effort to make a joke."

"You do not want to say you believed it," Courtney said. "He's once made up his murder in the train job. Now he did not even bother about this rubber dummy."  
"And you really think that he would only make a lot of money for all this." Noah also began to doubt the possible participation in their former host - his plane barely held in the air."  
"Sometimes he can surprise," Heather said. "First class in the third season and the spa hotel in the fifth were at a high level."

"And the food was so delicious there," Owen mused.  
"But now we also have a super-drained kitchen," said Katie.  
"That's great," confirmed Sadie. "So many goodies there. It is good to confuse directions and go astray."  
"Please, girls, even a child would come from our bedroom to this place" Courtney rolled her eyes "your sense of orientation in the area is really pathetic".  
"Who cares I have to go to the kitchen" Owen, with the grace of the athlete, went past the gathered people and ran like an arrow through the door.  
"Well, I will go and break something" said Topher and then, together with several other people, began to head towards the dining room.

"Wait," Courtney shouted after them. "We have not even figured out what the killings are about.  
"There is no reason to hurry, he promised us to explain everything in a few hours," Duncan began. "Meanwhile, we can rest and ..." he saw Gwen out of the corner of his eye. "We can get out of here.  
"As if all the exits and windows are closed ... " Courtney was probably starting one of his arguments, but Duncan has already left.  
He wanted to take the opportunity and talk to Gwen. He hoped that all was not lost yet.  
Unfortunately, despite what he expected, he did not find her in the kitchen.  
"Something not so nice" DJ asked him.  
"Nothing," he said quickly, glancing away.  
"I can see that something is bothering you" Big guy insisted "You know that you can tell me. I promise I will not tell anyone."  
Duncan hesitated then nodded.  
"Come to my room in a quarter of an hour," he agreed.  
"I'll make sandwiches and I'm running to you" he declared.

Gwen lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Not intending to listen to the quarrels of her friends regarding their situation, she returned to her room. Amazingly, she had to admit that it was dawn. A typical gothic room that she always dreamed of. He was great and that was what made her suspicious. Unexpectedly, she heard a knock on the door.  
"Whoever is there, let me know that I do not want to talk," she shouted, turning to her stomach.  
"What about you, girl?" heard Leshawny's voice.  
"Actually, I do not know," said Gwen, going up to the door and opening it to her friend.  
"Wow, your apartment is a lot different than mine," Leshawna announced going inside.  
"Seriously?" Gwen was surprised "it's completely unlike Chris to everyone arranged the room according to his taste."  
"So we have another proof that it is not his doing" said black women.

Owen joyfully emptied his plate filled with everything that he managed to capture in his hands from the fridge and pantry.  
"This is delicious" he shouted between bites.  
"And it will be even better when the DJ takes over the role of the chief cook his sandwiches were sensational" said Harold "What are you buddy about that? Buddy ,,, " then he noticed that DJ comes out somewhere with a plate - Do not be offended but I have to check something - he said.  
"There will be no more food for me," Owen said, but Harold did not listen to him anymore.  
Harold may have been not very athletic, but he had enough intelligence to be aware of an unusual incident. The DJ was strong and affectionate, but also cowardly so now he would normally sit in the corner and suck his thumb. Especially after the words of Mokonkuma, that they supposedly kill one another here. He, however, left somewhere with a pile of sandwiches, and that meant one thing. Their kind friend wants to help someone. He suffered a great shock when he found himself entering the room with Duncan's plaque. He could not resist. He had to overhear.

Sky and Shawn covered Jasmine's blanket in her room. The tall girl had an acute panic attack when she realized that they were locked in a very tight space with no way out.  
"Think about it this way. No zombie will get here" he tried to cheer her up.  
"I've got those zombies out there wanting to leave," Jasmine whispered in panic.  
"It's crazy" Shawn was in shock "How can you want to go straight to the zombie chord".  
"Good people," Sky said, "they do not want to hear about the living dead." Monokuma said he would explain everything at eight. I hope that he will also say what is going on with this killing. I hope it was not serious."

Courtney searched her pockets with an increasingly fierce expression.  
"Good enough," she shouted. "Who took my Iphon from you?"  
"And you only realized that he was gone," laughed Dave, but he soon regretted it when the face of Courtney holding him by the collar was very close to his face.  
"Let him go," Geoff said calmly. "Chris probably took it like some of our other things.  
"Never mind" Scarlett interrupted them - It turns out that probably many of us have something missing from here.  
There were a lot of voices that confirmed this. Eva announced that she was not carrying mp3. Anna Maria did not know where her toilet bag was, and Brick admitted that he had lost his immortelle.  
"As I thought" continued Scarlett - Probably most of us will discover the lack of new objects over time. For now, we are still too caught up with what is happening here to pay attention to the lack of small details. However, this can be quite a trail.  
"What do you mean," Bridgette said.  
"Think normally, Chris forbade us to have something that would be useful for communication. However, things such as a beautician or immortelle never bothered him."  
"Okay, but in what it helps us" Beth was interested "Chris, is not someone here locked in Chris and we do not know why."  
"If what Monokuma said is true, it may be something similar," Cameron began, afraid of what had just occurred to him.  
"Another Show, but on different terms,"Scarlett finished for him.

Leshawna was glad she could spend some time with Gwen. In the third season, they did not have too much opportunity.  
"You mean a green mohawk?" she asked without wrapping in the bush "You still feel something for him, right?"  
Gwen nodded after a moment's silence. She did not intend to lie to her best friend.  
"Just what," she whispered, pressing her head against the pillow. "You've seen the All Stars season, have not you?"  
"Yes - confirmed black women" At first he was cool. It was sweet as he protected you from a leech. However, when he tried to get the attention of our "ideal lady" more and more he started to piss me off."  
"That's what I mean," she agreed, "I still like Duncan. Even very much, but I've already begun to wonder if he was just with me to make Courtney angry."

Duncan reached for one of the sandwiches and began to chew it slowly. He was not the type of person too effusive when it comes to feelings. Basically, he did not even show them too much, but "Overall, you saw this season - he turned to DJ" You know how it was. I'm not hiding that I did what I did, but is there a way to put it off especially when she and Cameron ..".  
"You mean the kiss at the end of the final? - finished the DJ for him "after all it's just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Anyway, she did it only because everyone around her was pulling."  
"What do you have any advice for me?" Duncan asked hopefully.  
" I think it will not be easy with a girl like Gwen" he confirmed "If my mother were here, she would probably have more ideas ..."  
"Ok, ok" said the criminal quickly, not wanting the big man to start crying again for his mother "I do not like to have debts with my countrymen, so what do you say about this arrangement. If you help me return to Gwen, I will help you win the season" he suggested.  
"But this is seriously a season" the DJ breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well, sure" the criminal smiled "Maybe Chris's show was not very safe but they did not want to kill us there. Well at least not on purpose."

Trent walked into his room, carefully closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. So it happened. Another season with Gwen. The only girl to whom he felt and which he decided to recover at any price.

The appointed hour finally broke. In the center before eighteenth, when the last people entered the room, Monokuma appeared again jumping out of the pedestal.  
"Hello to all of you, "he said happily, then quickly grew serious -" Well, you are all here, so nobody has killed anyone yet.  
"And nobody will kill anyone," Tyler said. "So let us out of here because we're not playing like this.  
"Do not act like a little kid, Tyler," Jo hissed through Jo's clenched teeth.  
"Well then" Monokuma continued unimpressed "let's go to discuss the rules. As I said, you can only get out of here when you kill someone. However, this is not enough."  
"Not enough?" Bridgette repeated weakly.  
\- Well, no - Monokuma nodded - You have to do it so as not to be detected. After each murder a court will be held in which you will point the guilty party. You hit. Only his punishment will be met. You miss. The killer will win this game and will be the only one to be released while the rest will be punished.  
"By _Punished_ you mean executions, yes, "Scarlett said bluntly.  
"No different - confirmed Monokuma - Here are the next rules ... Night silence is valid from 22:00 to 7:00 at this time you should be in their rooms because the door to them then they are automatically closed just like to other rooms.  
"And if anyone is in the dining room at the time," Owen could not stand the task of asking this question.  
"That's very bad. This behavior will also be punished" Monokuma replied and then continued "You can only sleep in the bedrooms. Sleeping elsewhere is punishable."  
"And you can sleep in two" Katie and Sadie asked at once.  
"You can sleep even all together" snorting Monokuma "The condition is only to find yourself sleeping in one of the bedrooms. I do not care if it will be yours or anyone else. And now the most important" the cameras came into their paws and walls came out "Give me the best Show. These little ones watch closely every element of the school. There are no dead spots. Well, maybe outside the baths."  
"You mean private bathrooms?" Dakota asked.  
"Not those at your rooms are also monitored. Besides, there is nothing like that in them. Only toilet seat and basin. I mean real baths. Such not only with showers but also a sauna, bubble bath, hot tub, bubble bath and hydromassage. Equipped with all kinds of balms and oils ... and everything else you expect from the most luxurious bath in the world" Monokuma calculated.  
"But it is not here," Beth pointed out.  
\- But he is - denied Monokuma - Only the exit to her is blocked.  
"How to unlock them," Lindsey inquired.  
"But it's very simple" Monokuma laughed maliciously "Just someone will kill someone, and then you will correctly point the culprit Okay, I'm done. If you have any more questions, you can ask them now."  
"I have no questions but something else" Brick has emerged from the crowd unexpectedly.  
So saying, he grabbed the bear and began to squeeze his neck.  
"No one is going to play your game" he hissed more and more to strengthen his grip.  
"Violence against the director is unacceptable," Monokuma exclaimed, his red eye flickering with alarming noises.  
Before anyone could react, Gwen snatched the Monokuma from the surprised Bricks. It would be a good thing that in the last minute, the bear exploded in the air a second later. The explosion was so strong that no one had any doubts that if he remained in his hands, the cadet would undoubtedly be dead. There was a long moment of silence, which was interrupted only by the quiet "Wow" coming out of Eva's mouth.  
"Poor bear broke down," Lindsey said, but no one paid any attention to her.  
Duncan took a few steps forward and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder, which now seemed much paler than usual.  
"Hey, Gwen, are you okay?" he took care of "How did you know it would explode?"  
"I ... " Gotka started but she was interrupted by a quiet slam and Monokuma jumped out of the pedestal again. It looked like new.  
"Okay this time I will let you go, but do not come to mind similar antics" he warned "For now I will say goodbye but at any moment you can expect my visit or call for another appeal "after these words disappeared.  
Using the moment of confusion, Gwen slowly began to go to the exit. She wanted to be alone now. _Despair only became a matter of time when they understood that they wanted or did not become part of a completely new game._


End file.
